


В некотором роде

by Bathilda



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения Деленн и Неруна сквозь годы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В некотором роде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After A Fashion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334242) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



> Бета: нет  
> Оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/334242

Он умирает за нее, Нерун из клана Звездных всадников. Он умирает за нее и за весь их народ, и в этот момент Деленн только и может, что смотреть на это.

* * *

Детьми они вместе учатся писать. Вместе терпеливо проводят чернилами на бумаге линии, пока они не начинают складываться в буквы. Одежда Неруна всегда неряшлива, с грязным подолом и постоянно подвернутыми рукавами. Одежда Деленн всегда безупречна чиста.

Однажды он бросает в нее комок грязи, и она гонится за ним. Они падают на землю и катаются по ней, вцепившись друг в друга и хохоча, и Бранмер лишь качает головой, ласково глядя на них.

Она думает, что они всегда будут друзьями.

* * *

Они вместе становятся послушниками: он – касты воинов, она – религиозной. Церемонии посвящения долги и сложны. Деленн не понимает, почему он хочет стать воином, но она понимает, каково это – страстно хотеть чего-то.

Позже он подходит к ней на заднем дворе школы, где никого нет, и нежно берет ее за подбородок.

– Можно? – спрашивает он.

– Можно, – отвечает она, и он на секунду касается своими губами ее.

И она думает, что, возможно, хочет от него вовсе не дружбы.

* * *

Они заканчивают свой первый год обучения, и их отпускают отпраздновать это с другими послушниками. Отдых длится неделю, которую все проводят в праздности и веселье, как завещал сотни лет назад Вален. Нерун находит ее в пустом дворе храма.

– Деленн из клана Мир, – говорит он ей в последний день празднеств. В последний день, когда это еще возможно.

– Нерун из клана Звездных всадников, – отвечает она.

Она знает, зачем он пришел. Она хочет больше, чем может сказать вслух. Больше, чем может иметь. Он воин. Она – из религиозной касты. Ни то, ни другое со временем не изменится.

– Ты отпразднуешь со мной? – спрашивает он, не скрывая желания, прозвучавшего в его голосе.

Это неправильно, неприлично, но она кивает в ответ.

– Да, я отпраздную с тобой.

Он ведет ее в комнату, где жил в детстве, и утром она уходит, пока он спит, поцеловав его на прощание в лоб. Она не знает, что думать.

* * *

Она становится протеже Дукхата, он – Бранмера. Он посылает ей завернутые в сделанную вручную бумагу безделушки на День Валерии, она ему – сладости к его Дню рождения. Она учится ходить с высоко поднятой головой, он – обращаться с денн’боком.

Они учатся быть лидерами и доверенными помощниками. Она думает, что они – будущее их народа.

* * *

Затем начинается война. Точнее, Деленн начинает войну. Долгое время после этого вокруг нет ничего ни красивого, ни милого, ни сладкого, и они оба окунаются с головой в насилие. А затем война заканчивается. Точнее, Деленн заканчивает то, что начала, но Нерун не может простить ее. Она украла победу у его касты.

Когда она улетает на Вавилон-5, он не приходит проводить ее. Она и не рассчитывала, что он придет.

* * *

Между ними больше нет дружбы. Они сражаются друг с другом из-за Бранмера, из-за будущего Минбара, из-за Кризалиса, из-за Серого Совета. Они сражаются, пока Нерун не накапливает достаточно сил, чтобы занять ее место. Чтобы стать сатаи, заняв место, отведенное члену религиозной касты. Она никогда не думала, что он превратится в ее врага, и все же это случилось.

В итоге их касты следуют за ними, и Минбар охватывает война.

* * *

Когда она приходит к нему, он слушает. Он слушает и, в конечном счете, соглашается. Они пойдут в Храм Варенни, и она позволит Звездному огню поглотить ее. О последнем она Неруну не рассказывает. Враг он ей или друг детства, это в любом случае станет ненужным грузом на его плечах.

Когда Нерун занимает ее место в круге, она думает, что всегда ошибалась на его счет. Она смотрит, не в силах шевельнуться, как он объявляет всем о своем истинном призвании, о зове сердца быть жрецом религиозной касты. Смотрит, как  он падает на колени, смотрит, как он умирает. Деленн смотрит и вспоминает мягкость его кожи под ее ладонями, его детский смех, полный веселья, силу, которая пришла к нему с годами. Вспоминает о своих надеждах и его мечтах, и думает о будущем, которое они только что построили.

Думает о Неруне.

Он умирает за свой народ, Нерун из религиозной касты. Он умирает за нее, ее брат по сердцу и по духу.

 


End file.
